Double Ship
by elfofthedarkside
Summary: Spinoff/AU of my existing story, "An Archangel's Blessing", aka I wanted to get to some smut without being bogged down by plot. Aubriel (OC/Gabriel) and Sabriel. Yes, this is both straight and gay. Sue me.


**So... I just spent and hour finishing an AU-ish thingy that I've been mulling over for a while. 2,259 words of smut. A new record. I need a hobby.**

 **Or I need to finish my actual stories instead of writing spin-offs of them.**

 **Anyways, enjoy the smutty goodness that is the result of being bored and not as drugged as expected from wisdom teeth.**

* * *

"Aubrie?"

"Hm?" Aubrie looked up from her book. "What's up, Gabe?"

"Are you okay?" Gabriel asked, taking a seat across from her.

She nodded. "Uh… yeah. What brings this question up?"

"You've just been looking at me differently," Gabriel trailed off, staring into her eyes. She broke his gaze.

"I… I'm not sure what you mean…"

Gabriel reached out. "I know I promised I wouldn't read your mind," He began. "...But I never said anything about your browsing history."

Aubrie tried to stop him, but he had already grabbed the laptop. She sat in agony as he clicked around for a moment.

"What's a 'Sabri-'" He stopped, eyes widening. Aubrie reached over, trying to close the screen.

"Nothing! It's nothing!"

He snapped his fingers absentmindedly, and Aubrie found she couldn't move. She watched in horror as he read on, expression growing harder to read.

Finally, he sighed. "So…" He started, turning the screen towards her. "You enjoy reading this?"

Aubrie felt his spell break, and she put her hands up to cover her slowly reddening face. "Y- yes."

He glanced back at it, then at her again. "And this… turns you on?"

Aubrie winced. "I- maybe…"

"Well…?" Gabriel questioned, sitting back as he crossed his arms.

"I- I didn't mean to- I mean, well…" Aubrie stuttered. "I was curious, okay? I wanted to know how fans of the Supernatural books would describe you… in bed. And- and it seemed pretty accurate, and I was just… I just wanted to…" She trailed off, unable to meet his eyes.

"And Sam?"

She swallowed. "I mean, you guys have history. It makes it interesting." She put her hands up defensively. "It's not that I like him- if anything, I liked Dean, but that was years ago…"

Gabriel was silent for a moment. Then, raising an eyebrow, he spoke up. "So, you like reading about me… getting it on with another guy?"

Aubrie nodded. "It's not always Sam, that's just my favorite. I've actually found some good ones about you and Crowley, but that's a whole other fantasy…" She murmured under her breath.

Gabriel suddenly stood, snapping his fingers. The space around the pair bent, and soon they found themselves in some sort of a fancy hotel bedroom. Gabriel gestured for her to stay put, then snapped his fingers again. A duplicate of himself walked towards the door, just as someone knocked.

The other Gabriel opened the door, and the younger Winchester walked in. He grabbed Gabriel roughly by the shirt, shutting the door and pressing Gabe against it in the same fluid movement.

"Damn, Sammy. You're really eager tonight." Gabriel managed before Sam pressed their lips together.

"Shut up, Gabe," Sam muttered, one hand scrabbling to get Gabriel's shirt off.

* * *

"So… you like this?" The original Gabriel whispered into Aubrie's ear, causing her to shudder.

"Fuck yes, Gabe," Aubrie replied, her breaths already short and heavy. She watched as the pair made their way to the bed.

* * *

"Gabe…" Sam groaned between kisses, "I can't wait… Just hurry up and get rid… of our fucking clothes."

With a small laugh, Gabriel snapped his fingers. As they both adjusted, Gabriel's hand slowly made its way down and brushed Sam's erection.

"Oh," Gabriel gasped in surprise. "Are you really this hard… for me?"

A soft moan ripped its way from Sam's lips. "Y- yes…" He managed.

Gabriel licked his lips. "Mm… now I'm sure what I want first: that wonderful cock in my ass, or my mouth."

"Whatever you choose, you better hurry," Sam whispered hoarsely. "Or I might just choose for you."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow cheekily. "Oh? What will you choose?"

Sam grabbed the angel by the hips, securing him on the bed. "Well, I know you'd like me to fuck you right now…" Gabriel nodded. Sam smirked. "So I think I'll hold off for a while."

He held out two fingers. "Come on, now. Get 'em nice and wet, otherwise you might not enjoy it." He leaned down and whispered, "And I'd really prefer you enjoy it."

Gabriel moaned, licking Sam's fingers with relish. "Kiddo… you've really… gotta learn how much dirty talk… is too much…" He pulled away, leaving the fingers dripping with saliva. "You'll make me cum with just words."

* * *

Aubrie glanced up at her husband. "I…"

Gabriel pulled her closer, their tongues mingling as they kissed. "I want this to be all about you tonight, baby. Anything you want."

Aubrie blushed, then whispered something almost inaudible. Gabriel grinned, snapping his fingers.

* * *

"Oh, fuck- yes that's- shit, kiddo-" Gabriel babbled as two fingers consistently hit his prostate. His hands, previously attempting to shove Sam's fingers further in, were now making their way up the young hunter's body. Finally, they grasped a handful of shaggy brown hair, and Sam let out the most wonderful sound Gabriel had ever heard.

"Oh, I see…"

Sam managed his best bitchface as he paused slightly in his movements, cheeks turning a slight shade of pink. "Gabe-"

"I'm not judging, Sammich." Gabriel smirked, tugging once again. "I'm just fucking pumped I found another way to get you off."

"Shit-!" Sam muttered, his free hand wrapping around his own unattended cock. Gabriel clicked his tongue.

"What am I, chopped liver?"

In response, Sam leaned down and bit Gabriel's collarbone, just enough to leave a bruise. "You keep pulling, and I'll fuck you so hard you'll forget your name. But don't you dare stop."

There was a new quality to Sam's voice; it was huskier, deeper, and damnit if it didn't make Gabe's cock twitch. "Yes, sir," He quipped breathlessly.

* * *

Aubrie moaned softly as Gabriel gently rubbed her through her panties. As he pulled them deftly off, she felt her face burning with a blush again. "I'm sorry, Gabe. I don't know why…"

"Why're you apologizing?" He whispered into her flesh, planting wet, open-mouthed kisses on her inner thighs. "This is the hottest I've seen you since our wedding night."

Aubrie cringed. "Yeah… We promised not to talk about doing it on Bobby's couch."

"Sorry," Gabe muttered, tongue sinking into her folds. Her hands wrapped around the back of his head, pushing him deeper.

"Holy…"

She felt him grin as he circled his tongue around her clit. "Fuck, Gabe-" She cried out, falling back into a chair conveniently behind her.

"There we go," He said, before locking eyes with her. "May I?"

She nodded, eyes following his fingers as he slipped one inside her. "Fuck… I don't know what's better…" She gasped as Gabriel's other hand reached up to caress her breasts. "The actual… act… or the fact that you asked."

"I am a deep believer in consent," He said, "But I can be deep in other things, too."

He added another finger, and Aubrie let out a surprised gasp as he hit that spot inside her. In response he groaned deeply, more determined than ever to please her; especially if that meant more noises like that.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity to the angel, Sam removed his fingers and gave his erection a few tugs. Gabriel whimpered at the loss, but -so worth it so worth it- soon forgot about any disappointment as Sam's head pushed slowly into his hole. It was unbearable, the methodical movements -though appreciated if it were their first time- were not enough.

So, taking matters, as well as hair, into his own hands, he pulled harder than ever before. The result was Sam, shocked and groaning, burying himself completely in his partner's body. Gabriel gasped, feeling a strange happiness spread throughout him as Sam filled him up. Sam, no longer caring about being gentle, pulled out almost completely before thrusting back in. Gabe let out a broken sob, shutting his eyes to the unbelievable pleasure. Nearly forgetting his end of the bargain, he had to be reminded with a firm smack on his inner thighs to start pulling again.

Sam's huge -fuck, they were amazing- hands were wrapped firmly around the smaller man's hips. Gabriel's cock was slapping against both men's stomachs as Sam continued his sweet torture.

* * *

"G- Gabriel-!" Aubrie managed. "I'm… I'm gonna…"

Gabriel nodded, continuing his work on her pussy, sucking on her clit and pumping his fingers in and out, pace increasing. "Come on, Aubrie… Cum for me."

* * *

"Sammy!" Gabriel cried out. "I'm getting close!"

Sam sped up, his hips rotating faster as he removed one hand from the now-bruised skin of his lover and wrapped it around his cock.

"Ugh, fuck. So...good-!" Sam said through pants.

"Shit, Sammy!" Gabriel felt the orgasm building in his stomach.

"Come on, Gabe…" Sam urged. "Cum and fucking milk it out of me."

"Sam-!" Gabriel cried out, the white fluid coating his partner's hand and both their stomachs. His eyes rolled back in his head, and he pulled hard on the brown locks still tangled in his grasp. Sam groaned, filling Gabriel with his cum as his channel clenched around him.

* * *

"Ahh!" Aubrie screamed into her husband's shoulder, although there was no one else to hear her. His fingers were covered in her juices. He continued to pump into her as she rode out her orgasm.

"F...fuck…" She managed as her vision cleared.

"Good?" He asked.

"Perfect," She whispered, pulling him closer and crashing their lips together.

Sam pulled out carefully, collapsing onto the bed beside Gabriel. The archangel gently removed his fingers from the hunter's hair, then kissed him. They just stayed there, stealing each other's air, for what seemed like an eternity.

After they pulled away, Aubrie stood. "That was… Holy shit, Gabey."

He grinned, embracing her. "You're welcome."

She tilted her head to the side, staring into his hazel eyes. "Still, I feel bad."

"What do you-"

"I mean, I got all that pleasure and you…" She reached down and cupped a hand around the clothed erection, which was straining against the zipper. Gabriel groaned, eyes closing at the touch.

Aubrie turned them around, then pushed him into the chair she had been on. She made quick work of his belt, then pulled his jeans down until they pooled around his ankles.

"I wanna suck you until you cum, baby. Can I do that for you?" She asked in a sultry voice.

"Not gonna say no to that," He replied, letting out a puff of air as his boxers were removed as well. He quickly snapped his fingers, and the other Gabriel and Sam disappeared. No need to keep them around now.

"Let's see how far I can take you in," She continued, one hand stroking him slowly. "See how deep I can get you… God, I want you to fuck my mouth."

Gabriel's hands grasped the armrests and threw his head back as Aubrie's warm, wet mouth made contact with his cock.

"Fuck… So good, baby."

She pulled off briefly, meeting his eyes. "I want to be your cockslut, baby."

"Fuck yes, such a good slut," He said quietly, hands gently guiding her head. "Yeah, you're my little bitch, begging for my cum. You'd love to have me cum all over your fucking face, wouldn't you?"

Aubrie moaned, pulling him deeper. It had become clear fairly early in their relationship that Aubrie loved to be praised and talked down to in such a manner. As long as Gabriel was certain not to say such things outside the bedroom, almost nothing was out of bounds.

"Hell- you're my little whore, huh? You want to suck me off, huh?"

She hollowed her cheeks, alternating between licking the head and pushing herself further. She gagged, and Gabriel felt a twinge of guilt.

"Don't worry, baby, I'll make it better," He whispered, snapping his fingers.

Aubrie's eyes widened as she found her gag reflex was all but gone now. Smiling, she continued her deed. One hand gently cupped his balls while the other stroked at the places that were impossible in any sense of the word to reach.

This led to Gabriel panting for air, eyes squeezed closed in ecstasy. He then tugged at her hair. "I'm about to-"

She pulled off with a wet pop, just in time for him to blow his load all over her flushed face.

"Fuck, Aubrie…" Gabriel gasped. He lifted a hand to snap them both clean, but she stopped him.

"I've got it," She said, starting at the tip and licking him clean.

He shook his head, too tired to protest. "I don't understand… Every time you insist on doing that… Why?"

She grinned, taking a seat on his lap as she licked her lips. "Honest answer? You taste amazing."

"I highly doubt that," He replied.

"Seriously," She said. "It's like… saltwater taffy, but strangely sweet. It's unique. It's you."

"Really?"

She nodded. "Want a taste?"

He shrugged, then leaned forwards and kissed her on the cheek; tongue lingering to taste himself. He pulled away, eyes wide.

"It does taste sweet!"

Aubrie laughed. "Told you so." They kissed once more.

"You're my sweet-toothed, sweet talking angel."

"I sure am."

"And I won't let anything pull us apart," She whispered.


End file.
